Murderer
by potterxoshi
Summary: Hermione dan Draco bersama ketiga anak berdarah Hanoura harus memecahkan misi yang berbahaya, mengalahkan si pembunuh sadis.


Title : Murderer

Author : nisasandy

Length : chaptered

Genre : Action, Murdered, Romance

Cast : Draco. M | Hermione. G | Seraphina, Sheralyna, Julian. H (OC) | Janneth Ridelegeon (OC)

Words : 1968

P.S : Beberapa diantara cast yang tertera di chapter ini karangan saya sendiri

Seperti :

Seraphina Hailey Hanoura

Sheralyna Hailey Hanoura

Julian Vector Hanoura

Janneth Yuidan Ridelegeon

Gregory Vector Hanoura

Xeraphina Sophia Ketylwind

George Fredilius Ketylwind

Feddle Geornia Ridelegeon

Kingsley Vector Hanoura

Jayden Vector Hanoura

Jaylen Vector Hanoura

Filius Vector Hanoura

Christoper Vector Hanoura

Anthony Haiden Hanoura

Hannah Fredigorryus

No plagiarism please, semua hasil otak saya sendiri, dan untuk penjelasan tentang kerajaan Hanoura itu ide itu datang dan tangan saya ngetik sendiri, mungkin yang islam perbanyakin berdoa sama Allah SWT supaya dapat ide-ide yang tak terduga. :)

….

Dia berlari. Menelusuri pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan sepatu yang berlumuran lumpur dan dedaunan kering yang menempel. Orang dibelakang nya tak mau berhenti mengejar, dan sialnya ia mulai lengah dan kelelahan. Kakinya serasa tak mampu menopang berat badannya yang tergolong ideal untuk seorang lelaki. Ia baru saja menyaksikan Seraphina disiksa dan bodohnya ia menginjak ranting yang membuat orang itu mengejarnya

Oliver Wood menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon gaharu, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dan seketika ia merasa ada satu pukulan mendarat di bahu kirinya, tulang nya retak atau bahkan patah karena pukulan tersebut, karena orang tersebut menggunakan palu.

"Argh!" erangnya kesakitan,

"Kau murid Hogwarts dan menyukai keturuan Hanoura bukan?" tanya suara itu, suara yang merdu, suara perempuan, ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya rambut hitam panjangnya dan kulit pucatnya yang terlihat, karena gadis tersebut menggenakan jubah, gadis jangkung itu mendekat menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga OLiver lalu mundur satu langkah.

"S—Siapa kau? ARGH!" satu tusukan yang menggunakan gunting menusuk dada kanan Oliver, darah segar mengalir keluar dari dada kanannya.

"Ap—Pa salah ku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau,

"Salahmu? Menyukai Seraphina," ucap suara manis tersebut, "serta menguntit."

"Argh!" ringisnya lagi ketika gunting itu kembali menusuk nya tapi sekarang kaki nya yang gadis itu tusuk, bau amis darah menyeruak dengan cepat, gadis jangkung tersebut memukul dahi Oliver menggunakan palu, dan seketika darah kembali mengalir keluar, tapi dari dahi Oliver yang terluka parah serta memar disekitar luka itu.

"Aahh…" Oliver jatuh terduduk di tanah, sesekali ia meringis kesakitan dan bertekad dalam hati, _Madam Pomfrey bisa memulihkan keadaan tubuhku yang terluka parah. _

Penglihatan Oliver mulai berbayang dan menyisakan seringaian puas gadis itu, "Aku akan menyulik dan membunuh para murid Hogwarts yang idiot dan memuja serta menyayangi keturunan Hanoura sepertimu, satu-persatu."

Oliver berbaring perlahan di tanah, dan menahan rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya, "S—Sakit." ringisnya, dan semua nya pun terlihat gelap.

….

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar Dean Thomas mengatakan bahwa, "Oliver hilang secara misterius." _well_, kalimat itu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Neville tapi yah— indra pendengaran Hermione kan berfungsi dengan baik.

"Pagi Hermy!" sapa Ginny, Hermione tersenyum hangat,

"Pagi juga." balas nya

"Eum— Hermione? Apakah kau tau bahwa sebenarnya Oliver Wood dan Seraphina Hanoura hilang secara misterius?" tanya Ginny setengah berbisik

"Seraphina? Anak Slytherin itu kan?" Hermione balik bertanya, disusul oleh anggukan Ginny, "ya aku sudah dengar."

"Aku heran, bagaimana Oliver si senior bawel serta Seraphina si cantik nan baik walau dia di Slytherin itu hilang? Bukankah mereka beda asrama kan?" Ginny mengerutkan keningnya ketika Hagrid memasuki aula besar bersama Seraphina yang ia gendong, dahi nya bersimbah darah dan ia tak sadarkan diri,

"Rubeus! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya McGonagall panik,

"Aku menemukannya di hutan terlarang ketika sedang mencari makanan untuk Buckbeak dan Oliver tewas." jelas Hagrid,

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tak tau, sepertinya kejadiannya tadi malam."

Hermione dan Draco berjalan mendekati McGonagall ketika Hagrid melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua,

Madam Pomfrey datang dengan ramuan digenggamannya, ia menegakkan ramuan itu pada Seraphina dan seketika luka-lukanya hilang dan Seraphina pun sadar,

"Seraf? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Madam Pomfrey,

"Tak ada rasa sakit lagi." jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit kaku, mungkin masih trauma.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Hermione,

"Aku tak tau, ia memakai jubah, rambut hitam kelam panjangnya tergerai dan tertiup angin malam yang dingin, dan Oliver menyaksikan ketika aku disiksa olehnya, dan ia meninjak ranting dan ia berlari dan dia mengejar aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan lalu aku tak sadarkan diri!" Seraphina menjelaskan semuanya dengan cepat dan sedikit memekik

"Pomfrey, bawa dia ke Hospital Wing," pinta McGonagall, "dia masih trauma."

Hagrid dan Madam Pomfrey menuntun Seraphina menuju Hospital Wing, Hermione menghela nafas nya lega, untunglah Seraphina tak apa, kalau ia sampai terluka, Ayahnya—si darah murni satu-satunya yang berdarah kerajaan itu pasti akan heboh bukan main, beda dengan Julian dan Sheralyna yang sedang santai berjalan keluar aula menyusul Seraphina

"Kuharap kalian bisa berpatroli lebih lama, aku tak tau kenapa Oliver melanggar jam malam." McGonagall tersenyum, ya— senyum paksaan

"Aku tau mengapa," semprot Katie Bell yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepan McGonagall, Draco, dan Hermione, "ia— mengikuti Seraphina keluar, di kala itu Seraphina ingin mencari Wolfsbane dan enggan saat di usulkan Julian dan Sheralyna untuk meminta pada Proffesor Snape,"

"Lanjutkan nona Bell," ucap Snape yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari kursinya

"Ia mengikutinya karena— ia mencintainya." sambung Katie yang matanya berkaca-kaca

"Demi celana dalam Merlin! Seorang _half-blood_ menyukai _pure-blood_!? Apalagi, _pure-blood_ nya kerajaan!" lengking Pansy nyaring,

"Tutup mulut Parkinson, aku akan memberi mu detensi karena lengkingan mu yang nyaring, dan nona Granger yang akan memberimu detensi, dan nona Granger, beri dia lima detensi, tidak kurang tidak lebih." ucap Snape dingin, seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa Pansy adalah satu-satunya murid Slytherin yang ia benci

"APA!? SEORANG _MUDBLOOD_ AKAN MEMBERI KU DETENSI!?" jeritnya tak percaya, dan Ron sudah akan mengacungkan tongkatnya kalau Harry tidak menahan nya

"Tutup mulut atau Slytherin akan kehilangan 150 poin!" ancam McGonagall geram, ia sedang pusing memikirkan kejadian aneh yang menimpa Hogwarts pembunuhan ini tidak boleh menjadi pembunuhan berantai karena akan mengancam nyawa-nyawa yang singgah di Hogwarts

"Parkinson," panggil Hermione, "detensi mu akan dimulai nanti sore." Draco memandang wajah Hermione yang menahan tangisnya, ia tau bahwa selama ini Hermione menangis tiap malam yang penyebab nya ia tak tau, wajahnya kelelahan, hidung nya merah walau hanya diujungnya saja

"Nona Granger kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya McGonagall begitu melihat Hermione melangkah,

Langkah Hermione terhenti, "Saya hendak pergi, ada urusan sedikit di—" Hermione tak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Lanjutkan nona cantik." rajuk Sprout

"Perpustakaan." jawab Hermione berbohong

"Ah, baiklah tapi bersama tuan Malfoy tak apa kan? Soalnya aku mau kalian terus bersama, aku takut ada siswa-siswi yang melanggar peraturan." pinta McGonagall

Hermione mengangguk lemah, "Baiklah." ujar Draco

"Baby Drakie! Sungguh teganya dirimu baby!" jerit Pansy dari kejauhan

"Potong 100 poin untuk Slytherin!" bentak Sprout yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya

Sedangkan Hermione dan Draco sudah berjalan menuju tempat yang hanya diketahui Hermione dan Tuhan.

….

BRAK

Oh Tuhan, itu kaki siapa? Sepatu hitam, jubah hitam, kemeja hitam, sorotan mata dingin, berhidung bengkok seperti paruh elang, berambut klimis-hitam-pendek. Astaga itu Proffesor Snape!

Draco dan Hermione bangkit dari posisi jatuh terduduk mereka, "Proffesor, kami—"

"Dapat detensi pergi kehutan terlarang dan bawa lampu yang tertinggal milik Oliver Wood."

"Hanya berdua?"

"Tentu saja, selagi pergi ke sana belum dianggap tabu."

"Maksud anda?"

"Lupakan, cepat pergi." usir Snape

Draco dan Hermione mengangguk lemah, _well _pasangan _backstreet_ ini langsung melesat pergi,

"Hey Hermione! Malfoy! Mau apa kalian pergi ke hutan terlarang!?" bentak Hagrid ketika melihat rambut pirang platina dan rambut cokelat bergelombang hendak masuk ke hutan terlarang

"Kami terkena detensi Proffesor Snape," Hagrid mengeryitkan dahinya, "karena tak sengaja menabraknya dan disuruh mengambil lampu Oliver yang tertinggal." jelas Hermione

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama, walau ini siang, makhluk buas tetap berkeliaran, jika sudah dapat lekaslah kembali jangan sampai bertemu perempuan sialan pembunuh itu."

"Baik, kami mengerti." Draco dan Hermione pun masuk ke hutan terlarang

"Hey _baby_, kau tertarik melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Draco,

"Tidak, aku masih mau hidup."

Sepasang mata mengamati mereka dari kejauhan,

"Oh ayolah, kita kan penyihir," rajuk Draco

"Draco, kau tau kan Seraphina itu darah murni keturunan kerajaan? Dan apakah kau tau bahwa darah murni kerajaan Hanoura itu semestinya punya mantra penangkal dalam bentuk sihir apapun? Kau hanya darah murni biasa Draco, sedangkan aku muggle-_born,_" jelas Hermione "atau yang kau kenal dulu darah lumpur."

"Hey! Berhenti menyebut kata itu!"

"Ya, terserah lah."

"Ceritakan lagi tentang darah murni kerajaan Hermy," pinta Draco

"Hm, begini saja, kau bertanya, aku menjelaskan."

"Apa maksud nya mantra penangkal dalam bentuk sihir apapun? Dan apa asal-usul nya?"

"Mereka turun menurun diajarkan mantra yang membuat penjahat seperti Voldemort pun tak bisa membunuh mereka, dan mereka akan hanya meninggal karena faktor usia dan penyakit," Hermione berdeham, "dan mengenai asal-usul nya, yang kukenal 500 keturunan diatas Seraphina adalah Gregory Vector Hanoura dan Xeraphina Ketylwind, karena George Ketylwind hanya memiliki satu putri, maka keturunan dan kerajaan Ketylwind terhenti, setelah keturunan nya terhenti George membuat sebuah buku dan mantra untuk keturunan Hanoura yang selanjutnya, dan buku itu diisi beberapa mantra sihir yang akan membuat keturunan nya tersebut tidak mati karena kerajaan Ridelegeon, kerajaan yang sekarang sudah hancur akibat peperangan antara Feddle si raja dan ayah Hanoura, Kingsley Vector Hanoura."

"Astaga, kenapa kau tau semua itu? Bagaimana jika aku bertanya tentang keluarga Granger? Apa kau tau itu semua?"

"Tidak." Hermione menggeleng dengan polosnya

"Hermione, Hermione, darimana kau mendapat buku itu?"

"Buku usang di Diagon Alley yang satupun orang atau bahkan penjualnya sendiri tak tahu."

"Aku ingin tau, kenapa semua Hanoura itu baik? Jika baik, kenapa mereka masuk Slytherin?"

"Mereka semua lahir dalam keadaan tersihir, dan mereka hanya akan masuk satu asrama yaitu Slytherin, George memantrai perut Xeraphina yang berisi Jayden Vector Hanoura dan Jaylen Vector Hanoura, si kembar yang meruntuhkan kerajaan Teaweashung, memantrai bahwa mereka semua hanya akan masuk asrama Slytherin, karena kecerdikan Slytherin itu dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang prajurit,"

"Kenapa mereka yang laki-laki selalu memakai nama Vector sebagai nama tengah mereka?"

"Aku tak tau, yang kutau 200 keturunan diatas Seraphina adalah Filius Vector Hanoura yang membuat sumpah bahwa setiap keturunan laki-laki wajib diberi nama tengah Vector atau mantra pelindungnya akan runtuh, dan setiap keturunan perempuan harus bernama tengah Hailey,"

"Siapa yang memiliki nama Vector untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Christoper Vector Hanoura anak dari Anthony Haiden Hanoura keturunan yang 201 diatas Seraphina,"

"Apa arti dari Vector?"

"Vector memberi kemampuan untuk memahami orang dan untuk menggabungkan sudut pandang yang bertentangan untuk menciptakan keharmonisan dalam hubungan."

"Wow itu indah."

"Ya—dibandingkan dengan Draco." ledek Hermione, Draco berdecak kesal,

"Hermy aku lelah ayo kita beristirahat."

"Sebentar? Apa ini?" Hermione menyentuh sesuatu berbentuk lonjong yang tertutupi oleh dedaunan kering dengan kakinya

"Lampu."

"Ah! Akhirnya kita menemukan nya!" Hermione mengambil lampu yang terciprat sedikit darah itu, "kau yang bawa ya? Aku malas."

"Hm."

"Cerita yang sungguh menakjubkan," ucap sebuah suara, "kau membuka aib keluarga ku darah lumpur!" hardik nya

"Hey!" geram Draco,

"Apa darah murni biasa?" Suara itu muncul, bukan muncul sebagai suara yang mengalun, tetapi bersama raga nya, ya benar apa yang dikatakan Seraphina, ia memakai jubah, dan rambut hitam kelam panjangnya tergerai tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang jarang berhembus

"Kau? Janneth Ridelegeon!?" Hermione memekik tak percaya, Draco heran, kenapa Hermione bisa tau itu siapa tadi? Jane, Jean, Jade atau apalah itu padahal batang hidungnya pun tak nampak

"Kau terlalu pintar dan itu tak baik untuk mu Granger."

"Kau terlalu punya banyak dendam pada Hanoura, aku sebagai perwakilan mereka meminta maaf pada mu." pinta Hermione,

"Ya, setelah keluarga mereka habis terbunuh."

BRAK

Sebuah palu mendarat tepat di dahi Hermione, Hermione terjatuh

"Aaah—" lenguh Hermione,

"Hermione! Kau—wanita jalang kau apakan gadisku!?"

"Apa kau buta pirang? Aku memukul gadis mu."

"Sectumsempra!" Janneth terluka

Gadis itu muntah darah, lalu luka nya hilang begitu saja, sungguh magis

"Kau tak bisa lari dari ku Malfoy, sampaikan salam ku pada McGonagall, Hannah Fredigorryus adalah korban selanjutnya." lalu sekelebat asap hitam mengelilingi Janneth dan ia menghilang begitu saja, Draco menggendong Hermione yang pingsan dan langsung ber Apparate menuju Hospital Wing

"Astaga!" Madam Pomfrey terlonjak kaget melihat Draco yang sedang menggendong Hermione muncul seenak jidatnya di hadapannya,

"Tuan Malfoy? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami diserang pembunuh itu, dan Hannah Fredigorryus korban selanjutnya."

"Demi Merlin ini gila tuan Malfoy, sungguh gila." sahut McGonagall yang berdiri di ambang pintu

**TBC**


End file.
